Chosen: A Different Path
by MsBigBad
Summary: How I would have ended "Chosen" and our beloved BTVPS!


Chosen: A Different Path  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. I'm just borrowing them cause I'm an obsessed freak! They belong to FOX, UPN, Mutant Enemy, and the wonderfully talented Joss Wheedon whom I love and adore!  
  
Ship: Buffy/Spike. Who I loved and will forever remain to love!  
  
Spoilers: Through the whole run of the show!  
  
Feedback : Please tell me what you think! You can reach me at msbigbad@msn.com !  
  
Summary : This the way I would have ended "Chosen" and our beloved BTVPS!  
  
Thanks : I want to thank my best friend Lauren as I do in all my fics cause she truly is my inspiration! I'd never have even been a fan if it hadn't been for her! Next I want to thank my other friend Heather for actually wanting to read all my crapy stories! And of course! The cast, crew, writers, directors, etc. Nothing would be possible w/o them! But especially I want to complement James Marsters and Sarah Michelle Gellar for some of the greatest acting Hollywood has ever seen! I love you guys! And I deeply miss my Buffy Tuesdays! It feels like someone in my family has died! Thank you for making a difference in my and many others lives. Okay now I'm gonna wipe the tears off my keyboard and show everyone a real good day! "I love you."  
  
"No.you don't. But thanks for sayin' it."  
  
She looked longingly at him.  
  
"I'm not leaving you." she said, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Buffy, go!" He pleaded.  
  
"No."  
  
She shook her head. Mascara was streaming down her face.  
  
"I won't."  
  
He pushed her away.  
  
They could both smell the burning flesh.  
  
"I can feel it Buffy. It's coming. You have to get outta here."  
  
Her bottom lip was quivering as she took his burning hands again. She leaned her forehead on his and stared deeply into his crystal blue eyes.  
  
"Show me. "  
  
More tears spilled over her face.  
  
"I wanna see it."  
  
He looked confused for a second.  
  
"Luv, I really don't think this is a good time for. my soul. You're talking about my soul."  
  
"Not your soul. Your life. Your love. You."  
  
"You don't know by now you'll never know. Now get outta here."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
  
She kissed him.  
  
"I belong with you."  
  
He brought his hand to her face and cupped her cheek.  
  
"No, Slayer. You don't."  
  
He let out a cry of pain as the fire consuming him burnt his legs.  
  
"Spike!"  
  
He struggled to speak the fire was now up to his chest.  
  
"You --don't belong --with me. You need to be---with your--with your friends. Need to be with--the nibblet. They need you. Luv--where I'm going-- ."  
  
He broke off a moment and swallowed the lump in his throat. What he was about to say was a total lie. He did need her. Needed her like blood. He was so scared.  
  
"Where I'm going I don't--need--anyone. I don't-- I don't want--anyone."  
  
He knew by the look on her face that she did not believe him. So he tried to reassure her.  
  
"Even if you--if you--died."  
  
He paused remembering that night.  
  
"Here--with me. We wouldn't--wouldn't be together. You know that."  
  
She was mad. The tears where still pouring, but she was mad that he couldn't understand why she loved him, or even accept the love she gave him.  
  
"I don't care. I just want. I wanna be with you as long as I can."  
  
He shook his head. Suddenly the blinding pain was no trouble at all. The anger and hate he held toward her was more than enough strength.  
  
"God! When are you ever gonna think of someone besides yourself? Buffy, you weren't there. You didn't see. You didn't feel it. They can't lose you again. Now..just..go!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Damn it, Slayer! Go!"  
  
His voice was violent and pleading.  
  
"If you really love me, like you say you do. Then, you'll get out of here alive."  
  
He managed a small grin; maybe it was a smirk, she couldn't tell through all the tears.  
  
"Live. For me."  
  
Silent drops dripped down his cheeks.  
  
She'd never seen him cry like that before.  
  
When he cried for Drusilla it had been gut wrenching pain, loud cries of misery.  
  
These tears were, she couldn't describe it. They where tears for her. She wanted to bottle them and keep them for always. Forever.  
  
She looked into his eyes. They were the eyes of a man who had seen many things. Had been many places. Had faced many dangers fearlessly. But now they were filled with worry. He was scared . For her.  
  
"Buffy. Please. Go. Please. I love you. Go."  
  
She knew in that instant that she would never love anyone as much as she loved Spike.  
  
She was shaking as she kissed him.  
  
"I'm not going to go anywhere."  
  
"Buffy, you"  
  
He started to argue.  
  
"I'll always be right here."  
  
She placed her hand over his heart.  
  
Then she moved it to his head.  
  
He closed his eyes.  
  
"And here."  
  
He wanted to touch her.  
  
He just wanted to hold her for one more minute.  
  
To smell her hair.  
  
To feel her skin.  
  
But he was very much on fire and it was starting to consume him.  
  
She turned to leave. She looked at him longingly.  
  
The ceiling was starting to fall.  
  
Any second now it would cave in.  
  
She ran.  
  
"I love you Buffy!"  
  
"I know."  
  
As she reached the exit of the school she could see her friends waiting for her.  
  
Worried about her.  
  
"Thank you." she whispered.  
  
The school was collapsing behind her.  
  
She ran to get on the bus that would take them away from here.  
  
Away from hell.  
  
Away from him.  
  
"Dawn!"  
  
"Buffy!"  
  
She embraced her little sister and silently vowed to live.  
  
The fire lapped at his face .  
  
Dried the tears that remained there.  
  
"Live. For me."  
  
Silent drops dripped down his cheeks.  
  
She'd never seen him cry like that before.  
  
These tears were, she couldn't describe it. They where tears for her. She wanted to bottle them and keep them for always. Forever.  
  
~The end.~ 


End file.
